Unfair
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: A few hours later, he had been forced to move out of his house and end up joining the other hero with a pair of sunglasses and the red scarf that he thought were totally uncool. "I brought you a friend, Heartbreak Red! Now you'll be more powerful!" "…Eh?" "Meet him! His name is Curry Red!


I slept like 2 hours between 4 and 6 am (Because I was too lazy to make myself an actual dinner since I was alone and I drank like three cups of coffe in half an hour) and then was awake till like 6 pm when i took a nap of less of two hours (I was actually writing this, but ended up sleeping) And right now are past 2 am so yeah you have every right to judge me. I will once i sleep properly and read this tomorrow. But who cares, I laughed a lot while making this.  
Things you should know. Um. This is like a combination of the magical girls prank of last year with the one of this year? Like, they "transform" so they have powers and stuff like that. Since Arata was the very first one to appear he is like the leader, so he would be in charge of "cleaning" monsters and things like that. He has a staff that he uses to do this.  
You, Yoru, Arata and Aoi are all childhood friends. It doesn't do anything to the story but well... Uhhh I can't remember anything else right now  
I hope you enjoy it!~

* * *

_**Unfair**_

It was a peaceful night in the city. Well, as peaceful as it could be after the attack of a _Heart Monster,_ who were appearing more and more with the days. People who had been heartbroken over something would get transformed into monsters, and _Heartbreak Red_, the superhero, was in charge of helping them get back to normal. No one knew who he was, where did he get his powers, or who he was fighting, but he got the job done so it was okay.

Haduki You had been taking a stroll after a long afternoon working at his family temple, when he saw the monster appearing. They usually took the form of something they liked or what had bother them, so he was kind of surprised when the monster in front of him was a ball. A giant soccer ball that was coming right at him.

He didn't have time to react, before he got pushed out of the way. The hero had arrived. You didn't care about it, but when the girls he used to hang out with were talking about the dude all day, he had to know what the ruckus was about. And even thought he had seen videos; the real thing was always better.

And so, he had stayed. Heartbreak Red didn't attack a lot, but he preferred to talk. The monster had told him his whole story, and after that a full attack had happen, that would have hurt him if it hadn't been for the interference of the other guy.

"Well, if you aren't playing anymore that means you have more time for yourself, right? You can use it to sleep. You can still practice the sport, too… Isn't it better that way? You can do things at your own pace."

That was supposed to be the moment when the hero took the chance to release the monster, that was now weak thanks to his words. And so, he did.

"_Your heart will beat… Ba-dump!"_

With that, a pink light flashed, that got him blind for a few seconds. When he could see again, there wasn't any more a giant ball, just a guy dressed in sports clothes. The hero had made sure to check that everything was okay before going.

"Heartbreak Red, right? Thanks. But honestly, dude, your costume is hideous. You should change it; you know?"

"Hm. I guess I should follow the advice of a fashionista…"  
"Eh?"

"Nothing~"

It had been that day that lead to the events of the present. A while ago he was in the kitchen, calmly making curry for his family when a black small rabbit appeared over the kitchen's counter, and started talking to him as if that was normal.

"We need someone with good taste in clothing. So, you were my first option. We'll need a name for you."

… What.

"What is that smell? It's distracting me."

"…Curry?"

"Oh! That's it! We'll call you Curry Red!"

"… Um. I'll pass on the offer, thank you."

"Well, you'll know when you are needed. Bye!"

Yeah, his opinion had been totally ignored. A few hours later, he had been forced to move out of his house and end up joining the other hero with a pair of sunglasses and the red scarf that he thought were totally uncool.

"I brought you a friend, Heartbreak Red! Now you'll be more powerful!"

"…Eh?"

"Meet him! His name is Curry Red! You can call him Cu Red, too! It's faster!"

That had started days and days of working like a hero, saving people at the side of the other guy. Even if there wasn't a really big change in his appearance, apparently people he knew couldn't recognize him, so that was great. He didn't have to lie to anyone if they ever were to ask.

Being with the other was fun, in his own way. Heartbreak Red was like Arata, going at his pace. They usually got the jobs done fast, and took strolls together after that. They didn't talk a lot about their privates lives, but knew enough to have a good time when they were together, having their own privates jokes and everything.

"Curry. You have something in your hair - let me get it for you."

"Ah, thank you."

His fingers had felt nice in his hair. It was relaxing. You felt almost at ease like he did with Arata, and that was confusing. He liked Arata. Just him.

"Well, we need to go. See you."

Or maybe not?

-o-

"Woah, how weird. You-kun is sleepy."

He didn't want to come to class. An early riser monster had wake him up, and before he could get back to sleep it was already time for school. It was unfair. Probably Heartbreak Red was sleeping right now, the bastard.

"I had a long night, you know?"

"Hmm~ I see~"

"Not like that! You pervert! …It was just hard to sleep."

Arata didn't answer him immediately. He just stared at him. "Yeah. Sometimes it is."

You had known Arata for a long time already, and knew the changes his voice could have depending in his mood. But that tone… He had never heard it. It was kind of sad. He didn't like it.

"If You is really sleepy, I'll cover you. Just be sure to not snore."

That had happened just once, years ago. Still, he took onto the offer. He really needed the sleep. If there were to be more monsters later, he needed to be in his full senses.

As a thank you, he invited him to eat. They usually went out, and that day they had decided on a nice café, having some cake and drinks (Arata's were obviously strawberry flavor.) The atmosphere was nice, an ideal date spot. You tried to not get flustered at that thought. It was normal for them to go to that kind of places, usually saying that they would take someone in another occasion, even if You stopped having dates a long time ago. Arata didn't have to know that.

"And so, Koi ended up in the floor. It was funny."

You tried to pay attention, he really did. But it was getting difficult seeing the cream that Arata had in his cheek. He really wanted to whip it off, and even if Arata wouldn't mind, he knew those type of things was reserved for couples. It would be just plain weird.

Sadly, his not-date was interrupted by a monster in the same place they were.

-o—

Arata felt like a cheater. It's had been months since the rabbit appeared in front of him and made him Heartbreak Red. He does enjoy it, but it kills him inside the fact that he can't tell anyone. You won't say it, but he knows that he gets disappointed when he suddenly cancels their movie nights because of something happening.

The rabbit tells him that they have to search for others to help, but he prefers to ignore it. If he doesn't drag anyone with him, then there won't be more people like him, putting themselves in danger, sacrificing sleep, or cancelling plans with their crush of years. It was okay being alone.

Till Curry Red made his appearance. It was funny being with him. Maybe even a bit more than funny. Once they defeated the monster of the day, Curry tried to make his clothing look _cooler_, but every time it disappeared with the scarf and sunglasses. Other times, they just talked. He learned that they were the same age, and both had crushes in their respective best friend. They usually talked about what was so special. In Arata's case, he always talked about how noble You actually was. He had that bad boy aura that were nothing but lies. You worked hard to get what he wanted on his own, but didn't want people to notice that side of him. He was really soft in the inside, and Arata considered himself lucky of knowing that.

Curry talked about a friend that was like him, living at his own rhythm in the world. He said that he liked him, too, for how he actually was once you got to know him. He said he could be childish sometimes, but was really reliable when needed. But, like him, he was unsure about making a move. Even if he was _Heartbreak_ Red, he really didn't want to have his heart broken. He had accepted being friends a long time ago, and that was _fine_.

What was not fine, was a monster interrupting their time together. He had to go, but he couldn't leave You like that.

-o-

The monster wanted them to spill their secrets. If it hit them, they would have to talk. So, if he got hit, he would reveal himself as the hero of the city. The most common thing to do would get the hell out of there and get back transformed, but he couldn't leave things as they were. He really would have to take a place as a leader (Not that he felt like it, he just was the first one that appeared) and search for more members, uh. If Curry didn't appear soon, he would be in serious trouble…

"We can't let him terrorize people, Arata!"

Yeah, You was right. He couldn't do anything as a super hero, but as a normal guy he had plenty of secrets that he could spill. So, giving You a signal, they made their way to the monster. They had to make him forget the problem… That would at least give him time to get transformed into his alter ego and then go back with You… His eyes shined with determination. They were so pretty…

"Arata! You are going to get hit if you space out!"

They had tried to appease the monster, but they seemed to make him madder.

"I'll make you tell your worst secret! The one that you don't want anyone to know!"

They didn't know who got hit first, but they both said it at the same time. That was it. Their darkest secret…

"_I'm in love with you."_

It was a mere whisper. Something that just them would hear…

Well, they _would_ have, have it not been for the explosion at the entrance.

There, they were more guys dressed with the sunglasses and scarf. The monster had gone furious and had let them go. It wasn't even necessary for them to appear in the battle, so they just got at the end so there wouldn't be any problems. After that, Curry and Heartbreak followed their usual routine.

"We'll be busier now, right? With every power up from the heroes the villains have one, too."

"Curry, you know, during the attack of this afternoon… I was there. I confessed to my best friend, but… He didn't hear it."

"You were-?! I… was also there. It happened the same to me."

"We'll just have to work harder from now on, right?"

"Yeah. Let's go home."

.

.

.

With a pair of heroes, there were also a pair of villains. Also known as the heroes' best friends, in their civilian form. The blonde one, Aoi, was watching the TV while the other one, Yoru, was finishing up his homework. The voice of the reporter that had covered a monster attack was the only thing that could be heard in the room.

"I still can't believe that we have a war with our childhood friends with them not even noticing it. And not just that, we are losing. They don't even recognize each other! How stupid can they be?"

"Imagine if they could actually meet up and coordinate like you and me. They would be a disaster! They can't even say their feelings for each other!"

"… Want to make another monster to see if we can get them to kiss?"

"… Let's do it. I refuse to spend another year being the third wheel."

* * *

I really don't know what I did, how or why. Just that I did it. I'm actually really sleepy, so I clearly didn't proof-read this and it's not my first language so if you see a typo or something please tell me!  
This all started thanks to the evil Beast Master, who was originally part of a group of heroes, but got kicked out... (? Sorry, the idea of Kai getting revenge on Haru and Hajime its tempting.  
I would say I'm heavily influenced by Binan Koukou here.

Aoi and Yoru don't mean any true harm, but were bored and decided to give it a shot to the whole thing of being villains. But now, their main goal is to get Arata and You to make out or something.  
The title is Arata and You thinking how unfair it is that they can't seem to convey their feelings to each other. Also, for Yoru and Aoi who are suffering. I really couldn't think of anything better.  
So I dreamed once months ago that I had a baby seal with You and Arata and the three of us where bickering because it was fat and we didn't know who was giving it more food of what we should. It was the three of us, so Yoru and Aoi had to take care of it's diet. Sorry, I remembered it while writing this so I wanted to put it in.

Well, I hope that you enjoyed it. I sure did writing it, and I'm sure that I will laugh tomorrow when reading it.  
Bye~


End file.
